A Fortuitous Beginning
by Fangtooth
Summary: After nine years of struggle the Kyuubi gives up trying to break the seal. It then decides to make it's and it's jailers existence less insufferable. NarutoHarem and Fem Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is being made from this.

A/N: I am not abandoning my other fic; this is just going to be a side project. This fic will be light hearted, it will also be NaruHarem and there will be a lot of lemons. I am actually writing this since my other fic is so serious and it can get boring at times, this fic helps me get back in the groove. However, this fic will have meaning and it is not going to be a pointless smut fic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Kyuubi growled in frustration. No matter what it did the damn seal would not budge. Millennia of knowledge hadn't helped it find a way to break the seal or even tamper with it. It was perfect in every fucking way. For the last nine years Kyuubi hadn't slept for one moment, trying desperately to find a way to break the seal and escape its prison. After nine years the Kyuubi decided enough was enough. It was going to use all his force to break the seal; it was going to give his all. With an almighty roar the great Kyuubi no Youko rushed towards the bars of its prison striking it with thunderous force. The bars bent a bit giving Kyuubi hope, 'finally it seems I have succeeded' the Kyuubi thought with glee, however its expression soon turned into horror as an almighty force struck back at Kyuubi and it felt pain like it had never felt before. The Kyuubi roared in pain as the seal dealt its punishment; his entire body felt like it was being crushed under a huge mountain and a thousand needles piercing its skin. Finally after what felt like a millennia the pressure and pain on its being reduced and then left as abruptly as it had come leaving the Kyuubi unconscious. The final thought the Kyuubi had before falling unconscious was that it was never going to try breaking the seal again; the great Kyuubi no Youko had finally given up trying to escape its prison.

Through it all the Jinchurikki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto, slept peacefully never knowing that that incident was going to make a monumental difference in his life.

The Kyuubi remained unconscious for the next two years, its body healing the extensive damage done by the seal. With a loud groan the mighty 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' woke up from his slumber. It looked around and sighed, it was still in its disgusting prison, 'The Insufferable Sewer' as it had aptly named it. Well it was time for another approach; if he couldn't escape the seal it could at the very least make its prison more bearable; however for that it needed to contact the prison keeper, the disgusting human in which it was sealed. There was yet another problem though, from what it had observed of its container, the boy was dumb, stubborn and loyal to a fault. He would never agree with its terms, it being the cause for so much misery in the container's insufferable village. However the boy was also very kind and quick to forgive. It had watched with disgust as the boy forgave all the villagers even after all the atrocities they had committed against him. If it would have been able to control the boy it would have extracted revenge against all the villagers that had harmed boy but alas it was not to be. There was yet another fail safe in the seal which ensured that it would never be able to control the host of the seal without his permission and even then it wouldn't be able to do anything that the boy did not want to.

It however had the advantage of the eons of knowledge it had gathered on the human race. It was also a kitsune which gave it the uncanny ability to trick people into doing what it wanted. It was also a lot more intelligent than the 'boy' so fooling him should be quite simple. Still, it could take no chance and hence he decided to observe the boy for a few more months.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Uzumaki Naruto, the village's clown, the boy who always had a smile on his face lay on his bed, the perpetual smile missing on his tear stained face. Today had been a rather bad day; he had failed the genin exam and not only that he had been ranked the lowest in his class. He was the 'dead last.' He had tried so hard, he had studied the history scrolls everyday even though he hated it; he had practiced the three basic Justus for hours on end still in the end he had failed miserably. Just because of one stupid jutsu, the dreaded 'Bunshin.' No matter what he did, no matter how much chakra he used the bloody jutsu would never work. He had tried asking the academy teachers to teach him the jutsu again and too tell him what he was doing wrong but they had as usual ignored him with cold apathy.

It was not bloody fair, those bastards always ignored all his questions, checked his papers extremely strictly and used excessive force in their spars with him. He had tried complaining but that had not worked out either in fact the bastard teachers were even more unfair to him. Truthfully he hadn't expected any better, the majority of the village treated him with cold apathy.

Not for the first time in his pathetic life Naruto felt terribly lonely. He was the village pariah; he had no one, no friend, no parent and no guardian. He was all alone in a harsh and unforgiving world. He hugged a small teddy plushy to himself hoping that it would give him the warmth that a hug would provide. Oh how dearly he wanted something to call his, even the teddy he held in his hand had been picked from a garbage can. That night Naruto cried himself to sleep hoping that next year he would be able to pass and go a step closer to his goal of becoming a Hokage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Kyuubi had seen enough, it had the perfect plan now but first it had to summon the 'boy' within the seal. It grinned as it felt the containers presence close enough to the seal that it could summon him towards it, today seemed to be its lucky day. Feeling the 'boy's' presence in the seals realm it quickly put its plan into action, the might demon fox began shrink and change form and within a few seconds there stood not the greet fox demon but a beautiful woman with glistening waist length red hair. The woman had big eyes with blue pupils which glistened with affection. An aristocratic nose and full ruby red lips adorned her heart shaped face. An hourglass figure adorned with a flowing red robe that hugged her delicate breasts and shapely backside and highlighted her creamy white skin completed her image. She was the very image of perfection. She smirked as she the reflection of herself in the sewer water, everything was going as planned. Now all she had to do was to wait for the boy to arrive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Huh, where am I' Naruto thought as it looked around, it seemed like he was in the village shower. 'How did I get her, the last thing I remember is falling asleep in my room?' Something funny was going on and he intended to find out what. 'Maybe someone is playing a prank on me' he thought as he walked towards the only exit the room had. He frowned as he trekked down the passageway; he had seen almost all the sewer channels in Konoha and none that he could remember looked remotely like the passageway which he was walking through. Fearless as he was he strode forward, after all what is the worst that could happen. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the exit of the passageway; it was starting to scare him. His relief was however short lived as the passageway gave way to a room which had bars at the end of it. 'Damn another dead end', thought Naruto as he turned to walk back however he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Who's it?" he asked in alarm, the voice was coming from behind the bars.

"Come here Naruto-kun" the feminine voice called out again.

Naruto furrowed his brow, this could be a trap to lure him, and it would not be the first time that a villager had done that. He cautiously took a step towards the bars, "Who are you?" he called out again.

"Come closer Naruto-kun, I mean you no harm."

The voice had a certain lure to it and Naruto found it irresistible. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him as he hesitantly walked towards the bars. Soon he was in front of the bars and could see a shadowy figure behind it. He gasped as the person behind the bars reveled herself; she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. He stood open mouthed staring at her as she slowly and sensually walked towards him. Kyuubi smirked at seeing the boy's reaction, 'Humans are so predictable.'

"Hello Naruto-kun, I have been waiting a long time to meet you" she said affectionately, her eyes twinkling brightly. Naruto stared at the beauty in front of him, enraptured by her soothing voice. He then looked at her beautiful blue eyes, which shown with affection.

"Are you an angel?" He asked.

A tinkering laugh filled the room as she laughed at the boy's insinuation. Oh how wrong he was, she was the complete opposite of an angel.

"No Naruto-kun, I am the Kyuubi" she said her eyes filled with amusement.

"Huh?" he said eloquently.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I am the Kyuubi" she repeated, seeing that the lad in front of her clearly did not believe her.

This time it was Naruto's turn to laugh. "You can't be the Kyuubi, the Yondaime killed him and you're…You're a girl" he sputtered out between laughs.

The Kyuubi looked at him with an annoyed expression "Are you saying that the Kyuubi cannot be a girl because girls are supposed to be weak" she asked, an edge to her tone. Naruto nodded confidently, 'as if a girl could ever be that strong' he thought.

"Well then I will have to show you my other form" she said and before Naruto's eyes she transformed into a huge fox leaking with killer intent. Naruto's eyes widened comically as he saw the beautiful lady in front of him become a huge fox demon.

"Now do you doubt me" she growled. Naruto scampered back haphazardly, "No" he squeaked out as he fell on his butt.

Seeing that the boy was going to flee, she quickly transformed back and the killing intent immediately reduced to almost nothing.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I cannot harm you in here" she said, her soothing voice calming Naruto's nerves.

"But h…how?" he sputtered.

"The Yondaime couldn't kill me, in fact no one can, bijuu like me can't be killed we can only be sealed or banished into another dimension. Since he couldn't kill me he did the next best thing, he sealed me in you, bijuu as strong as me can only be sealed in newborn babies and the Yondaime choose you to carry this awful burden. Right now we are in the seal; you are in your mind."

Naruto looked up at her shocked, and then finally realization dawned on him. He finally came to know the reason why he was hated through out the village, why everybody except the Hokage despised him. It was because he contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it was because he was a demon.

Realizing what Naruto was thinking she quickly cried out "No you are not a demon." Naruto looked up at her surprised. Seeing that she had his attention she continued "You are my jailer Naruto-kun, you are not me. You are a Jinchurriki, a sacrifice. The villagers are ignorant, they do not see the burden you carry everyday of your life, they do not see that it is you who keeps them safe. You are a Jinchurriki, a sacrifice."

Naruto eyes brimmed with tears of relief; he was not a monster after all. He then remembered where he was and looked up at the Kyuubi accusatorily.

She sighed and looked down dejected "I know what you must be thinking Naruto, but please listen to my side of the story first before judging me." She sighed in relief when he nodded his head, albeit a bit contritely.

"I never wanted to attack your village Naruto-kun; I was peacefully resting in my den deep in slumber when I was suddenly attacked by a ninja. One thing you must remember Naruto-kun, never wake me rudely when I am asleep." She took a deep breath and continued, "I was enraged that a puny ninja dared to disturb my sleep. So naturally I lashed out intending to kill him, however he turned out to be more skillful then I had expected. Still I was confident that I could easily defeat him and that turned out to be my folly." Here she shuddered as if she remembered a vile incident. "I looked into his eyes and he cast a Genjutsu on me and before I knew it, I was under his control. He then forced me to come out of my den and attack Konoha. From there on you know what happened." She finished and looked down in shame; a lone tear traveled down her cheeks.

Naruto looked at the woman in front of her and could feel nothing but sympathy for her, he actually believed her. What the woman had told him and the way she had said it stirred his heart strings.

"I believe you" he said, gazing up at her tear stained face. She gasped in surprise; she had clearly not expected him to believe her on the first try. It seemed like he was more gullible than she had previously thought.

"Thank-you, Naruto-kun" She said, her tone heartfelt. "Come closer Naruto-kun, I cannot step out of the bars" she said and beaconed him closer with her hands. Seeing him hesitate she said "Don't worry Naruto-kun I won't harm you and even if I wanted to I couldn't as the seal protects you from me."

Naruto hesitantly took a step towards her and to his surprise his body went straight through the bars as if they did not exist. As soon as he stepped through the bars she enveloped him in a heartfelt hug. Naruto stiffened as soon as she put her arms around him expecting her to attack but was pleasantly surprised when she pulled him to her enveloping him in a hug. Sudden warmth spread all over his body as he was hugged for the first time by a woman. He shyly put his arms around her returning the hug.

"I am so sorry Naruto-kun, because of me you had to suffer so much" she said a sob escaping her.

"Don't blame yourself Kyuu-chan, it's the villagers ignorance, it's in no way your fault, after all you weren't in control when you attacked Konoha" He said rubbing her back soothingly. This felt so good, he might finally have some one to care for, and he might not be alone after all.

Kyuubi extracted herself from the hug and held him at arms length. She gave him a lovely smile and leaned forward and kissed his forehead, making him blush. 'He looks so cute when he blushes.'

"Naruto-kun you are no longer alone, I will always be there for you. This seal will keep us together till death and I want to be your friend till then maybe even an aunt."

Naruto leaped forward and hugged her as if his life depended on it, "Thank-you Kyuu-chan, you are the best." He let go of her and looked around grimacing, they were still in the sewer.

"Can't we go somewhere better?" he asked.

"No Naruto-kun, I can't go out of the seal" she said and could see Naruto lower his head in dejection "However since this is your mind you can make it look however you like."

Naruto's face brightened at that, he closed his eyes and thought of his favorite place and when he opened them he was surprised to see that instead of the sewer he was standing on the Hokage mountains. Behind him was a large garden beyond which there was a huge forest. In the garden there was a massive fountain with a leaf statue through which water poured in all directions.

"This is wonderful Naruto-kun" Kyuubi said in delight.

Naruto turned to see her and frowned as he saw a choker marring her beautiful neck, "Is that the seal" he asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun, it is much better than the previous bars."

"I guess it is, but maybe I can make it better" he again closed his eyes and when he opened them instead of the choker there was a beautiful pearl necklace adorning her neck, it matched her porcelain skin.

"There now that is better."

The Kyuubi squealed in glee as it saw the necklace, "You are going to be quite the charmer Naruto-kun" she said grinning. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 'If only other people would treat me like how Kyuu-chan does.'

She then looked at the sky and saw the sun setting, "Come and watch the sun-set with me" she said and holding Naruto's hand lead him over to the cliff of the Hokage mountain. There they both sat, Kyuubi's arms around Naruto's shoulder pulling him closer to her bosom. "You can talk to me any time you want Naruto-kun, just think of me and I'll reply. If you want to come to this realm just meditate on me before sleeping and I'll pull you here" she whispered into his ear. Naruto shivered as he felt Kyuubi's warm breath caress his skin, it sent a tingling sensation through him.

"Ok Kyuu-chan" he said and closed his eyes. Kyuubi smiled at him and ran her fingers through his soft blond hair. "Time to go back, Naruto-kun" she whispered.

"Ok Kyuu-chan" he mumbled his eyes drowsy.

Kyuubi watched him fade as he left the seal's realm and as soon as she was sure he had left she jumped in joy. The conversation had gone much better than she had expected, Naruto really was gullible, and he had fallen in her trap hook line and sinker. He had completely believed a made up story, a few tears and an apology was all it hat taken. However there was only one glitch. When she had assumed a female form she had not thought much of it, genders did not matter to demons however because of the seal her transformation had gone wrong, permanently making her a female. She sighed as she lay down on the soft grass of the garden staring at the stars above. It seemed like she had also got some other human traits such as compassion and love. Never mind, that was a small prize to pay for what she had received. She finally had a place where she could run around, there was dry land and the place smelled beautiful. She also had someone to talk to, someone she could spend some time with. She was also sure that she could coax Naruto into letting her feel the outside world through him. Sighing she closed her drowsy eyes and fell asleep beneath the stars; not even bothering to change her form.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Final Fantasy took up all my time. Thanks for all the reviews.

While writing this chapter I realized that I was on the verge of writing another serious fic which is not what I had planned. I want this fic to be light hearted and hence there are going to be quite a few plot holes. There is also going to be a considerable amount of smut in this fic, but I promise that there will be a solid plot behind all the smut. After all, all smut and no plot makes a story dull and boring.

After I complete this and my other fic I am going to write another fic with this premise which will be a lot more serious. I apologize to all the people who were looking forward to a serious fic.

**There will be no warning for any lemons in this chapter, read at your own discretion.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Naruto-kun, its time to go back" Kyuubi whispered softly. "I don't wanna" he said wrapping his hands tighter around her, his head buried in the crook of her neck. He was lying beside Kyuubi in the soft grass of the garden which he had created in his mindscape. Kyuubi turned around facing him and lifted his head giving a soft kiss on his forehead. "You can speak to me anytime you want Naruto-kun but you will have to wake up now or you will be late to the academy."

"Alright" Naruto said with a pout. The Kyuubi laughed at seeing his pout "you look so cute when you do that Naruto-kun" she said grinning. Naruto blushed and grinned back. He looked at her one last time drinking in her features and faded away from the seals realm.

It had been a month since their meeting and in that time Naruto had grown very fond of Kyuubi. Not only did the Kyuubi show him affection and love but she also taught him cool things. She taught him a few fire Jutsus and she also helped him improve his chakra control. She taught him meditation exercises which helped him focus a lot better. However the best thing she had shown him was the illusion technique and it was quite different from the henge technique; it did not use any chakra whatsoever so detecting the illusion was almost impossible. The technique had helped him immensely; he was able to enter all the shops in Konoha without any problems, he was able to buy fresh food for the first time and they did not even overcharge him. He had created a perfect illusion using the technique transforming himself into a plain looking brown haired teenager.

The Kyuubi had also helped him improve his physical fitness; he had suddenly grown tall and lanky. At first he was happy that he was growing tall but after a few days when his abnormal growth spurt did not stop he began to panic. However the Kyuubi reassured him by telling him that the sudden growth spurt was because of her. She had by mistake induced puberty in him which caused the sudden growth spurt. Before he met the Kyuubi, Naruto was the shortest in class at a mere four and a half feet. However after a month he was freakishly tall for his age, the last time he checked his height was five feet eight inches.

"_Naruto-kun you have to use the illusion technique to hide your true height" Kyuubi warned._

"_But why, finally I can show that Sasuke-teme_ _that I am no longer the shortest in class, in fact I am even taller than him." _

"_Naruto-kun people don't suddenly grow tall; it is a slow process, however due to my mistake you have grown freakishly tall for your age. If you show your true height people will get suspicious and you don't want them to find out about us do you?"_

_Naruto nodded agreeing with Kyuubi. He had not told anyone that he had met the Kyuubi and that they were now best friends and he intended to keep that fact a secret for as long as possible. The villagers already hated him and if they knew that he and the Kyuubi had formed a bond they would go berserk._

Since that day Naruto began using the illusion technique to mask his height; however a few people had already seen him grow tall and reach a height of five feet. So he kept his height at that level.

"_Naruto-kun you also need to begin eating a lot because you have grown too tall too fast and your body has not been able to adjust, making you look extremely thin. I will increase your metabolism rate so that you can digest food faster." the Kyuubi said._

"_That's no problem Kyuu-chan, because of your awesome illusion technique I can now buy all the food I want. I also don't have to worry about money; Gama-chan is overflowing with saved up money."_

Naruto had started eating a _lot_ and within a weak his body started to fill up. After two weeks he looked like a normal fit teenager. However another problem had arisen, he had started feeling strange a strange attraction to girls. He decided that he would have to talk with Kyuu-chan; she always seemed to have the answer to his queries. With that thought in mind he ventured into the seals realm.

The Kyuubi too had changed a lot during that month, she was becoming more and more attached to her host and that terrified her. Her previous devious nature was being warped into love and compassion for her host. She knew it was another quirk of the absolutely amazing seal and since the seal couldn't be altered in any way there was nothing she could do about it. All her plans concerning her host were being ruined as she became fonder of him.

Her host was an enigma unlike any other being she had met in her journey across the world. He stood unruffled in the face of adversity his confidence boundless, and his kindness and compassion beyond comparison.

She also faced another problem which albeit smaller was no less terrifying; she was becoming more and more like a female everyday. She had transformed into a female to lure her host into a trap, at that time it was a wonderful strategy, however she had not thought about the consequences. After transforming she was not able to transform back into her previous genderless self no matter how much she tried. This had caused her a lot of grief and problems she had no idea how to deal with. The biggest problem she felt was the primal need to reproduce. Whenever her host cuddled with her she felt aroused and it felt so good that she wanted more. She had wisely not acted on her instincts however with each passing day it proved more and more difficult to restrain herself. So when Naruto came and asked her about the strange feeling he had been having she could no longer hold herself back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto walked towards Kyuubi who was sitting on a bench gazing at the sky deep in contemplation. He smiled a true smile seeing her; he always did whenever he was with her. He walked up to her and sat on the bench facing her.

"Hello Naruto-kun, you're came early today."

"You know I love to spend my free time with you Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi smiled at that, she loved the way Naruto addressed her; it was so affectionate. She stopped gazing at the clear blue sky and turned to face her host.

"I know Naru-kun and I am glad you like to spend your free time with someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you" he said indignantly "you are a kind person and I like you a lot."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, that means a lot to me." She said hugging Naruto who hugged her back fiercely.

"I wanted to ask you something Kyuu-chan" he said breaking the hug and looking into her vibrant green eyes.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, you can ask me anything."

"Umm you see Kyuu-chan, I get this strange feeling when I am hugging you, and I feel this unexpected warmth in my stomach and…" here he stopped too embarrassed to continue.

"And what Naruto-kun" Kyuubi asked urging him to continue. She hoped he was going to say what she desperately wanted him to.

"And my umm penis starts becoming harder" he finished. He was completely mortified by now his face color resembling that of a cherry.

Kyuubi smiled gleefully at hearing that; she had waited long enough and she couldn't wait a second longer.

"That's completely normal for a maturing teenager Naruto-kun, and since I have hastened your maturation it's completely normal for you to feel that way" she replied putting a finger under his chin and lifting his face so that she could look into his eyes.

Naruto sighed it relief but he still needed to ask another question "So how do I make this feeling go away, not that it feels bad, it's just…distracting."

Kyuubi was doing a joy dance in her head, the moment had come, and she could finally get the much needed release that her body required. "There a couple of ways Naruto-kun but the best way is to have intercourse" she said her tone completely serious.

"Intercourse, what is that Kyuu-chan" Naruto asked completely oblivious.

"It's better that I show you than tell you Naruto-kun, don't worry just follow me and do what I tell, I am sure you will enjoy it greatly" said Kyuubi and then she leaned forward and smashed her lips on Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened comically, Kyuu-chan had just kissed him. Seeing that Naruto was not kissing back and he was evidently surprised by her actions she stopped kissing and pulled back.

"Naruto-kun just follow me, you trust me don't you?" She said pouting. Naruto looked into her eyes and her pouting face and whatever resolve he had broke. This time he leaned in and kissed Kyuubi who eagerly kissed him back. He did not know what to do so he just followed his instincts which told him to pull her closer, so he but his hands behind her back and pulled her closer to him. Kyuubi too put her arms around him and pulled him even closer. He opened his mouth in surprise and Kyuubi not one to miss on an opportunity slipped her tongue into his mouth. Naruto gasped at the pleasant sensation and he twisted his tongue and wrapped it around Kyuubi's. Kyuubi grinded her pelvis with Naruto's as they tongues played with each other. Finally they broke the kiss as they felt the need to breathe.

"Wow, that felt awesome Kyuu-chan" Naruto exclaimed.

"Indeed Naruto-kun but this is nothing to what you will feel in a few moments Naruto-kun. However before we go on to the next stage we need to divulge our clothes Naruto-kun" she said her voice laced with unbridled lust. Naruto eager to continue quickly stood up and took of his black shirt, his pants soon followed. He was only clad in his boxers now. Kyuubi looked at Naruto with lust and said "Those have to go too Naruto-kun" and before Naruto could act she leaned forward and pulled his boxers down freeing his erect cock. She grinned seeing his erect cock, it seemed like his penis had grown with him and it was quite large and thick easily six inches long. She licked her lips gazing at his penis; it would fit into her quite nicely. Naruto blushed as he saw Kyuubi staring at his dick, his dick also felt nice not that it was finally free and not constrained.

"Kyuu-chan you're still wearing your clothes" he said shyly, he too wanted to see her naked.

"I am, am I not" she said smirking, "well then I better hurry up and get undressed." She quickly stood up and with one tug to the clip holding the robe together her robe fell around her pooling at her feet exposing her naked body; she was not wearing any undergarments.

Naruto's eyes bugged out its sockets when he saw Kyuubi's naked body. He had been correct in calling her an angel. Her creamy white skin was flawless not one mark marring it. Her breasts were large and supple and her pink nipples were erect. His eyes traveled down her toned and slim stomach to her nether regions and came to rest at the tuft of red hair just above her pussy. He licked his lips as he gazed at her glistening pussy it was the best thing he had ever seen, his body was almost commanding him to go and lick it.

Kyuubi smirked seeing the way Naruto was gazing at her pussy. "Like what you see Naruto-kun" she said huskily.

"Very much" he instinctively replied.

Satisfied with his reply she decided to move on to the next stage. She lied down on the ground and spread her legs giving him a clear view of her pussy. "You can do whatever you want now Naruto-kun let your body act as it wants to."

That was all the invitation Naruto needed; he leapt at her and smashed his lips to her kissing her savagely, she willing opened her mouth and he instinctively probed his tongue into her mouth. While he was kissing her his hands roamed her body, his left hand kneaded her breast while his right hand cupped her pussy eliciting a gasp from Kyuubi. His index finger travelled along her slick slit all the way to her puckered asshole eliciting a moan from Kyuubi. His left hand continued kneading her breast, occasionally pinching her taut nipples. Naruto's body had almost gone on auto-pilot now, it was acting purely on instinct, eager to do the dance as old as time. His body wanted more so he stopped kissing Kyuubi and brought his mouth to her right breast sucking her nipples and then he engulfed the breast in his mouth running his tongue over her nipple.

Kyuubi was feeling pleasure like she had never felt before, it seemed like having sex was even more fun than causing mass destruction. Her loins were on fire as Naruto's hands and mouth worked on her pussy and breasts respectively. She raised her hip so that she could feel more of his hand on her pussy, "Yes Naru-kun...Mmm…that feels so good, yea right there" she moaned as Naruto inserted a finger in her pussy. Naruto then lowered himself till he was facing her glistening clit; the musky scent was very inviting so he tentatively licked it which caused Kyuubi to buck her hips in pleasure. Kyuubi using her fingers spread her nether lips "Yes Naruto-kun lick me there, eat me out, suck my juice" she moaned out. Naruto stared at her pink nether lips for a few moments memorizing the beautiful view before diving in and kissing it, he then began licking it vigorously. Kyuubi put her head back and screamed in pleasure as Naruto ate her out, "Yes Naru-kun suck me dry, eat my pussy like it's your favorite ramen flavor" she cried out, massaging her breasts to heighten the pleasure, she knew she was very close to cumming and wanted to cum on her mates face. Naruto then spread her pussy lips even more and took a long lick causing him to go over her clitoris, that took Kyuubi over the edge and she cried out her orgasm spilling her cum on Naruto's face as he continued eating her out.

Naruto tasted her cum juice for the first time and he decided that he liked it, even though it was a bit bitter. He looked up from his position near her crouch his face glistening with her juices. Seeing her glazed look he asked "You liked that Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi grinned at Naruto's innocent question "Very much Naruto-kun, we are so going to do this everyday. However, It's my turn now Naruto-kun." She pulled Naruto up till he was facing her and kissed him softly on his lips, tasting her juices which dripped from them. She then flipped him over so that she was on top of him and kissed him again this time more forcefully and he eagerly kissed back. She could feel his dick poking her vagina and she instinctively pressed into him making him moan in pleasure. His dick was now pressing against her clit and she started moving so that he would move across her slit. This way she was lubricating and massaging his penis at the same time.

Naruto was delirious with pleasure and was enjoying the sensation immensely. Seeing his satisfied face Kyuubi decided to take it further and lifted her hip, using her hand she placed his length at her opening. He looked up at her curious "Why did you stop Kyuu-chan" he asked. He looked so cute and innocent at that moment that she couldn't hold back any longer and impaled herself on him taking his full length into her tight hot vagina. They both cried out in pleasure as they both felt this new sensation for the first time.

Naruto felt pleasure like never before as he felt his dick held in the velvety grip of her pussy, it was so hot and tight around his length. He pulled Kyuubi down and kissed her vigorously as he bucked his hips grinding into her. For the first time in his life Naruto felt complete, if he could he would stay in this position forever. Kyuubi moaned in pleasure as Naruto bucked into her, he filled her completely. She could feel his whole length in her vagina and it felt so good, definitely better than causing mass destruction. Hell it felt even better than when he was eating her pussy. However she wanted more, so she rose up a bit till his dick was almost out of her before impaling herself again on his dick.

"Aaah...Kyuu-chan" Naruto cried out in pleasure as he felt his body spasm. He couldn't hold himself any longer and he spilled inside her hot pussy, filling her with his cum. He held her as his body rocked with the force of his orgasm. Kyuubi felt him spill his cum inside her and grinned, even though she was a bit disappointed that he did not last longer. Seeing the satisfied look on his face filled her with a pleasant sensation. She looked upon him fondly as he rode out his orgasm. She removed herself from over him and lay down beside him. They both breathed heavily from their session of love-making.

Naruto turned to face her "That was amazing Kyuu-chan, can we do it again" he said, a hopeful expression on his face. Kyuubi giggled as she looked at him, he really was the cutest person she had ever met.

"Of course we can Naruto-kun, in fact we _are_ going to do it _very often_" she said huskily, a sultry grin on her face.

"Umm can we do it again now" he asked blushing.

Kyuubi looked at him surprised, "Aren't you tired Naruto-kun."

"Umm no…should I be?" he asked confused, he felt perfectly fine, in fact he felt better than he had ever before. He also felt very randy.

Kyuubi licked her lips in glee and looked at him with lust "You really are special Naruto-kun" she said running her hand over his once again hard cock. "This time you are on top" she said pulling him on top of her, her breast pressing against his chest.

For the next few hours Kyuubi and Naruto did the horizontal tango and only stopped when Naruto had to leave the mindscape to attend the dreaded academy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Read and review please, they motivate me to write faster :D

This is the first lemon I have written so I know it's quite rough around the edges. I hope I will get better at writing them as I write more of them.


End file.
